


Another Brick in the Wall - 13x03 coda

by FunnyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.03 coda, 13x03 coda, Gen, Grieving Dean, Jack's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWings/pseuds/FunnyWings
Summary: Jack's POV after hearing Sam and Dean's argument.Excerpt:Jack is new, he knows that. But he’s certain this isn’t how it’s supposed to work. He remembers what it feels like to be loved. The memory isn’t crystal clear, but there is recollection of a vague warmth that surrounded him that he had felt the shadow of when he saw his mother’s message for him. And she had said, she had said that Castiel would be there for him, but he isn’t and it isn’t fair.





	Another Brick in the Wall - 13x03 coda

The arguing gets quieter eventually as Jack sits against the wall. For a second he’d felt something, like reality was moving around him to fit itself to his will, but only for a second. Just like the stupid pencil, as soon as that brief fit of emotion—of needing to make things right—had gone, he might as well not have any powers at all. He knows that he should move, or he’ll be seen sitting here, and he’ll have to listen to half baked excuses from Sam or face the open loathing of Dean, and he just wishes-

“Castiel?” Jack asks again, and there’s a small flicker of something at the edge of his awareness. He tries to focus in on it again, something eager and hopeful rising up inside him, but the moment he tries to focus in on it it’s gone again, as someone quickly turns the corner into the hallway and nearly trips over him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean mutters as he picks himself up. “You know spying doesn’t fall under the good category for future reference.”

Jack carefully stands up, feeling himself start to hunch over under the steady glare aimed in his direction.

“Whatever,” Dean says after a second. “Stop giving me that look and go play mind games with Sam. I don’t wanna look at you.”

“I can try…” Jack says, trailing off a moment. “I wish Castiel were here, too.”

“Yeah? Well that means jackshit.”

“I can try to-“

“No. You can’t. Trust me, if there was even the slightest fucking chance you could bring him back, I would be lying to you just as hard as Sam is,” says Dean.

“Is that all I am?” Jack asks. “To you and Sam or the angels or Asmodeus… a way to get what you want?”

Jack is new, he knows that. But he’s certain this isn’t how it’s supposed to work. He remembers what it feels like to be loved. The memory isn’t crystal clear, but there is recollection of a vague warmth that surrounded him that he had felt the shadow of when he saw his mother’s message for him. And she had said, she had said that Castiel would be there for him, but he isn’t and it isn’t fair.

“Look kid,” says Dean, exhaustion starting to leak through the rage in his voice. “You aren’t anything to me. I didn’t ask for Satan Jr. to be dropped off on my doorstep in the shittiest trade off in history. I… I just wanted my family to finally be in one place. And it isn’t fucking fair that I have to deal with you instead.”

Dean seems to have said his piece, and walks resolutely off to his room. Jack wonders for a moment if Dean knows just how much pain is radiating off of him, then decides he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about Dean’s feelings or even Sam’s. There’s a hole in the world, and there has to be some way he can fix it. He knows, soul deep—and he has a soul, he can feel it—that everything will be okay if his father comes back. That the weight on his shoulders will lift a little, and that warm feeling of being loved will come back. It has to, because otherwise Jack can’t see the way forward. He already knows how easy it is to be manipulated, and he doesn’t know if these two men who have taken him in have his best interests at heart but Castiel will. His mother promised.

Jack sits back against the wall, pressing his hand against the barrier and imagining a different wall, the kind that sits between life and death and is more a fluid than solid thing and he tries again.

“Castiel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked :)


End file.
